


War, What Is It Good For?

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural, The Hurt Locker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: You’re a Sgt in the army and you’re dating Sammy.  You finally get to come home after being gone for a year.  But it’s not the happy home coming you thought it would be when an ex shows up.





	War, What Is It Good For?

You laid on his bed. It felt so good to be home. You’d been gone for a year. A year away from him. It was to long, and you just wanted to be wrapped up in his arms. You drifted off to sleep. There was no telling when he’d be back and you were trying to surprise him. Sam walked into his room after a long week on a hard case. He just wanted to plop into bed and fall fast to sleep. Then he saw you. It’d been one very long year. He shut the door calmly. Then he stripped down to his boxer briefs and curled in behind you, wrapping his arms around you tightly. You smiled and scooted closer to him. He kissed the back of your neck and whispered in your ear, “I love that you sleep naked.” You laughed, “Then why aren’t you naked too Sammy?” He kissed your shoulder blade, “Figured we were both exhausted, and if I took these off there was going to be no sleeping what so ever tonight.” 

You rolled over to face him. You looked into his beautiful hazel eyes and smiled, “I missed you so much Sammy. Skype just isn’t the same as being here.” He smiled, “I missed you too Y/N. Why don’t you just stay this time?” You laughed, “Why don’t you just stop hunting?” He kissed you passionately, “Ok ok I see your point and I back down.” You kissed him back, “Shall we go to bed then Mr. Winchester?” He smiled, “Yes, as much as I’d much rather do other things. We both need sleep.” You woke up to pounding on the door. Sam groaned and rolled over. Dean got inpatient and busted into the room, “SAMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Come on it’s bro day. We’re gonna drink beer and watch army movi………..And your girlfriend is home. Great. I mean nice to see you Y/N. Welcome home. Thanks for defending our country and all that other crap.”

You rolled your eyes, “Hey Dean. You can have him for a while. I’m gonna go for a run. After you leave so I can get dressed.” Dean made a face, “Ewww gross. I’m gone.” Dean left the room shutting the door behind him. Sam grabbed you before you got up, “Does it have to be a run?” You smiled, “Apparently your brother was really excited about today. You should go spend some time with him. I’ll be back in a little bit.” He smiled, “But I like to go for runs too.” You laughed, “Baby member the last time you tried to go on a run with me?” He laughed, “Oh yeah your runs are way longer than mine.” You kissed him as you got up to get dressed, “I promise I’ll be back before you even know I’m gone. Go have fun with your brother.”

You returned about an hour and a half later to find the boys watching movies. You grabbed your keys and headed out the door. You figured the boys would be hungry by now. So you went to go get some pizza’s and a salad for Sam. You got back to the bunker and snuck into the living room. You hated it when Dean felt like you were intruding on bro time. Sam was gone so you placed the pizza and salad down on the table, “Thought yall might be hungry.” Dean smiled up at you, “Why don’t you join us?” You shook your head, “I don’t want to intrude. You had this whole day planned.” Dean shrugged, “It’s fun with you here too. Besides you gave me all morning. Don’t know how you run for that long.” You shrugged, “Please that’s nothing compared to what I do on a daily basis over there.” He laughed, “You got a point. Come on sit down watch some movies with us.” You nodded, “It’d be nice to cuddle up to Sammy for a while.” Sam walked back in, “Wow aren’t you one hot pizza girl.” You laughed, “Yeah wanna learn a few things from the pizza girl?” Dean looked up, “Whoa I said watch a movie not create one.” You laughed, “Okay, okay Dean I’ll be a good little girl.” Sam growled. You were making this hard.

You smiled at Sam, “Ok what’s the next movie?” Sam smirked, “The Hurt Locker is next on the list.” You stood up and head for the door, “I refuse to watch that movie. I’ve told you that Samuel Winchester.” You stomped down the hallway and slammed the bedroom door. Sam laughed. Dean gave him a sideways look, “What’s her problem? The Hurt Locker is a fucking awesome movie.” Sam shrugged, “Don’t worry about it Dean. Let’s just watch the movie.” Dean looked at him, “Were you just intentionally mean to your girlfriend cause she gave you a hard on?” Sam growled at Dean, “I said leave it alone.” Dean stood up, “Dude that was a dick move.” Dean headed towards yalls bedroom. You laid on the bed crying thinking of him. Staff Sgt. William James the last man you’d given your heart to. Dean knocked on the door, “Y/N can I come in?” You wiped a tear away, “Go away Dean. I’m fine.” Dean frowned, “You didn’t seem fine when you stormed off. I’m comin in.” You covered yourself with the blankets. Dean sat down next to you, “What’s up sweetheart?” You stayed quiet. Dean sighed, “I always thought you liked army movies. All of them. What’s the big fuss about The Hurt Locker.”

You sighed and rolled over, “Because they got it all wrong. They made him seem like someone that didn’t give a damn about anything or anyone. But it’s not true.” Dean looked at you, “Are you trying to say that it’s based on an actual person?” You sighed, “Actual people. And they left some out because they were girls. Fucking Hollywood.” Dean looked at you confused, “Wait, what?” You smiled at him, “Dean what do I do in the army?” He smiled, “You stop things from going boom.” You nodded, “Yes. I was apart of that story. They left me out because they didn’t want any girls there. Anyway that’s not the point. That’s not who James is. He’s not the person that movie makes him out to be. He loves her. He loves his son. I should know.” Dean frowned, “How?” You sighed, “Because he chose them over me.” Dean looked at the sorrow in your eyes and his frowned deepened, “I’m sorry Y/N, but if that hadn’t happened you wouldn’t have Sam now.” You smiled, “You’re right Dean-o even if he can be an ass sometimes.”

You walked back into the living room and sat down next to Sam and he wrapped his arm around you. You smiled up at him, “Quit being such an ass. Don’t get me wrong I love you, but when you bring him up it hurts like hell.” Sam sighed, “I’m sorry. We don’t even have that movie.” You straddled him and kissed him passionately, “You owe me big time later.” He growled as he gripped your hips tightly, “Why do we have to wait?” You purred in his ear, “Because today is Dean’s day, not mine. And now you’re in trouble.” He hissed, “I thought I was the one in charge?” You giggled as you crawled off of him and skipped away, “Not today Sir.” There was something you loved about giving away your control to him. You spent most of your life fighting. Being in control. Being the boss. But when you were here with him, you didn’t have to be that person. You could be his sweet kitten, and you loved every second of it. It was around nine-thirty when Dean looked at Sam and laughed, “Go I’m done with you.” Sam jumped up and over the couch like a gazelle.

You laid on the bed naked watching something on netflix. Sam opened the door then calmly shut it growling. You tried to ignore him. He took a step closer, “I know what you’re trying to do and it’s not going to work kitten. See I’m already frustrated. I don’t need the games tonight. I’ve wanted you since last night, been hard all day.” You looked over at him. His eyes were filled with lust, “Sa-Sammy.” He grabbed your ankles and moved you to the edge of the bed, “Yes kitten?” You gasped as a shock went straight to you core and you closed your legs trying to get the friction you needed, “I need you Sir.” He smirked, “I know you do.” He kissed up your legs nipping gently as he went. Once he reached your inner thigh he bit down hard causing you to moan out and grab for his hair.

He licked a line through your folds until he found your clit. His experienced tongue quickly went to work doing the abc’s and making you wither beneath him. He gripped your hips and buried his face further in your mound, eating you up like it was his last meal. He removed a hand from your hip and inserted two fingers deep inside you curving them just right to hit your g-spot. Your back arched off the bed and you screamed out his name. You tugged his hair gently and he growled lowly causing vibrations that made you come instantly. He smirked as he licked you clean then licked his fingers and his lips, “Damn baby I missed that cinnamon roll taste.” You panted trying to catch your breath, “I missed you too.” He stood up and gave you the come here finger. You crawled to him, looking up at him from your knees licking your lips. It was his turn.

He stripped his clothes and smiled down at you. You reached up and started stroking his enormous cock slowly, teasing him. He growled, “Damn it kitten. Enough of the teasing.” You smirked as you licked a line up his shaft and took the tip of his member into your mouth causing him to gasp. You licked circles around it then took him in as far as you could. As you hallowed out your cheeks to bob up and down you started to gently massage his balls. He brought a hand down to you hair and twisted his fingers into it tugging gently. You took him further and further into your throat ignoring your gag reflex. He moaned out louder as you circled his tip again. Then all of the sudden he yanked you off of him, “That is not where I want to come tonight kitten.” You smiled up at him, “Take me Sir. I’m yours.”

He picked you up and carried you to the bed. Laying you down gently he kissed down your jawline nipping until he got to your neck then he bit hard marking you as his. A mark that would stay there until you left. He’d make sure of it. He kissed further down and took a nipple into his mouth hungrily and sucked as he rammed inside of you. He stilled to give you time to adjust to him filling you up completely. You grabbed his hair and tugged, before bucking up into him letting him know you were ready. You wanted to look into his eyes. Wanted to see his face. He looked into your deep green eyes as he pulled out of you and rammed back in taking your breath away. You looked back up into his hazel eyes and it was like nobody else existed in the world. It was just you and Sam no one else. He began to move in and out of you harder and faster, then he bit your shoulder blade hard and the both of you spilt your essence at the same time. You kissed him passionately as yall came down from your highs. Then he rolled off of you pulling you onto his chest, “I love you kitten.” You smiled, “I love you too, Sir.”

The next morning you woke up to your phone ringing. You picked it up and looked at it. You sighed and put it down. That was one phone call you didn’t want to answer. Sam pulled you close, “Who was that baby.” You smiled as you buried your face in his chest, “It was nobody.” He kissed your shoulder, “Ok you gonna go for your run now?” You smiled, “Yeah you wanna come with me and just turn around at your usual spot.” He nodded his head, “Yeah that sounds like a plan.” You were alone now. Sam had turned back about a mile ago. And there he was standing in front of you. You stopped, “There’s a reason I didn’t answer your call Will.” He stepped forward, “I need to talk to you Y/N.” You shook your head, “No, no you don’t. You chose her remember. You went home to her. And when you came back. You chose to be as far away from me as you could get.” He reached out and grabbed your arms, “That never had anything to do with you. I did what I thought I was supposed to do. Not what I wanted to do. Hell Y/N, I always wanted you. I didn’t want her. But there was the kid.” You shoved him away, “It’s too late Will. I have Sam now.” Will growled, “I’m sure he’s not as good at it as I am.” You melted and sank to your knees.

He got down right next to your ear and whispered, “Remember who created you sweetheart.” You shivered, “Da-Daddy.” He smirked, “There’s my good little girl. Now up take me to this Sam.” You stood up, “Ple-Please don’t hurt him.” He smiled, “I’m not going to hurt him, just simply letting him know I’m here for what’s mine. We can run if you want. I know how you like your morning runs.” You took off running hoping you could lose him, but it was no use. He was as good as you were. He smirked, “Trying to lose me huh baby girl.” You shrugged, “No you know I don’t like to go slow.” You walked into the bunker where Sam was waiting for you. Sam rushed to wrap you in his arms, “Omg I’m so glad you’re back. I missed you.” Will rolled his eyes, “This guy. Really baby girl.” Sam looked at Will then to you, “Kitten what’s going on.” You gulped, “Baby this is Staff Sgt William James. He uh, He wanted to meet you.” Will laughed, “Not exactly the truth buddy. I came to take back what’s mine.” Sam pulled you closer, “You threw her away. She’s mine now.” Will stood ready to fight, “I did what I had to do so I’d be able to give her what she needed.”

Dean walked into the room, “Hey Sammy is Y/N back ye…” You looked at him, “Yeah I’m back.” Dean looked at you, “Who’s that?” You frowned, “That’s Will.” Dean’s eyes went wide, “Wait that’s William James. What the fuck is he doing here?” Your frowned deepened, “He’s here to challenge Sam for me.” Dean shook his head, “But I thought the dude didn’t want you.” You nodded, “So did I. Then he calls me this morning and shows up on my run.” Sam ducked as Will swung at him. It was a close fight but in the end Sam won. Sam stood over Will, “She’s mine now. I don’t want to ever see your face around here again. You lost her. Time to move on.” Will stood up, took one last longing look at you and left. You rushed over to Sam, “I’m so sorry. I should have told you it was him that called this morning, but I didn’t think he was here. I just thought it was another one of his drunk calls. I just stopped answering them a while ago.” Sam held you close, “It’s okay kitten. I’d do it again if I had to.”


End file.
